1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table having an attached refrigerator, and more particularly to a table having an attached refrigerator which is made such that a cavity is defined beneath the table and a refrigerating chamber is thus formed in the cavity, a moving table capable of putting side dishes on the cavity is provided so as to be lifted up and dropped down, and opening and closing door plates are provided at the top of the cavity, so that a utilizing and storing of side dishes are made to be convenient on a table.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, since the table normally only serves a function of supporting tablewares to take a meal, there has been an inconvenience that the side dishes have to be taken out of a refrigerator and put on the table before taking the meal and then the side dishes have to be put back into the refrigerator again for storage after taking the meal, therefore not only was much energy wasted, but also much meal preparing time was needed.
Therefore, in order to solve problems as above, an article attached with refrigerator to a table has been offered, however it has not been practically used because an operation of lifting up and dropping down of a moving table as well as opening and closing door plates were insufficient, and since its structure was complicated, much space was occupied.